into the new world
by baby baekkie
Summary: Dunia baru yang terdapat alat-alat canggih serta kisah cinta sang penguasa dengan salah satu agen. Kyuhyuk and other couple


Tittle : _**Into The New World**_

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae (as Lee Eunhyuk) (GS)

Pairing : main: Kyuhyuk and other

Leght : multichapter

Rating : T and Semi M

Genre : Romance/ friendship, family, fantasy

Warning : Genderswitch, BL, and straight

* * *

**Prolog**

Sebuah zaman dimana masyarakatnya hidup sejahtera dan saling berdampingan, begitu juga dengan Negara –negara di dunia yang sudah menandatangani sebuah perjanjian perdamaian dunia demi menghindari peperangan dan mencapai keamanan serta kesejahteraan bersama.

Pada zaman ini sebagian besar pekerjaan manusia dilakukan oleh robot canggih berupa seperti manusia bernama _Automat _yang di produksi oleh sebuah perusahaan besar dibawah naungan Snow corp. Snow corp berpusat di seoul, Korea Selatan. Awalnya Snow Crop adalah dua perusahaan yang berbeda yaitu Cho Crop dan Kim Corp namun setelah Mr. Kim dan meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, perusahaan tersebut yang di Pimpin oleh anak-anak mereka memutuskan untuk menggabungkan dua perusahaan besar itu menjadi Snow Corp. Setelah penggabungan kedua perusahaan besar itu, kini perusahaan Snow Corp berubah menjadi perusahaan terbesar di dunia.

Anak pertama yaitu Kim Kibum, namja berwajah tampan, berhati dingin, berpostur tinggi tegap, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang athletis serta pemiliki senyuman maut yang dapat membuat yeoja manapun bertekuk lutut seharusnya ia menjadi presdir utama dari Snow Corp, namun pria ini lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang penulis dan menyerahkan perusahaan itu pada sepupunya yang tak lain adalah anak dari yaitu Cho Kyuhyun.

Anak pertama dari Mr. Cho ini berperawakan tinggi, tampan, berambut cokelat ikal, pemilik senyum maut yang lebih mirip seperti seringaian yang dapat membuat yeoja manapun terpikat. Selain mengurus perusahaan utama pria tampan ini memegang beberapa perusahaan yang berada dibawa naungan Snow Corp yaitu Perusahaan penerbangan , Hotel dan Resort, Restaurant, Casino, dan Pusat perbelanjaan yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Ia di nobatkan sebagai pengusaha muda terkaya di dunia dengan memiliki 35 % isi bumi, tak heran jika banyak gadis yang rela memberikan apapun bahkan kegadisannya hanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun sayangnya pengusaha muda ini sudah memiliki gadis yang amat digilainya yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tunangannya, gadis beruntung itu ialah Lee Eunhyuk.

Lee Eunhyuk, gadis cantik, ramah pada orang terdekat namun akan bersikap terkesan acuh pada orang yang tak dikenalnya, berambut hitam legam, serta pemilik senyum gusi yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Gadis ini resmi berstatus sebagai tunangan Kyuhyun sejak 6 bulan yang lalu, awal pertemuan mereka 1 tahun yang lalu saat Eunhyuk yang merupakan anak dari salah satu pegawai Cho Corp yang selama ini tinggal di negeri pamansam, memutuskan kembali ke Korea untuk bergabung dengan SKSI. Kyuhyun langsung jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk dan mengakui Eunhyuk sebagai kekasihnya secara sepihak. Awalnya Eunhyuk protes namun pada akhirnya ia terpaksa pasrah mengingat posisi pria itu yang merupakan pemilik SKSI. Seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya gadis cantik ini secara perlahan membalas perasaan Kyuhyun, meski gadis cantik ini harus dibantu oleh calon adik iparnya yaitu Cho Luhan untuk menyadari persaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Selain menjadi presdir Snow Corp, Kyuhyun juga merupakan pemilik sebuah organisasi intelligen rahasia bernama SKSI (_South Korea Secret Intelligen_). SKSI merupakan organisasi khusus yang didirikan oleh Kyuhyun untuk membantu pemerintah menangani para pemberontak, teroris dan penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap yang tak mampu di tangani oleh badan intelligen Negara ataupun polisi. Organisasi ini memiliki 320 orang anggota aktif, semua agen yang tergabung dalam SKSI memiliki keahlian yang tidak usah diragukan lagi. Semua agen lihai dalam penyamaran dan pintar selain itu para spionase SKSI juga dilengkapi dengan peralatan canggih yang dibuat oleh ilmuwan yang bekerja di SKSI. Anggota inti SKSI yaitu Jung Yunho sebagai ketua, Park Boom sebagai wakil ketua, Nick Khun sebagai ilmuwan yang menciptakan berbagai serum, Kim Kibum sebagai ilmuwan yang membuat berbagai alat persenjataan dan 7 orang yang ahli tergabung dalam tim inti yaitu Victoria Song, Choi Siwon, Myungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Sehun, Choi Sooyoung dan Lee Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

**END or DELET?**

* * *

Ini ff baru kalo kalian merasa ff ini menarik dan mau ff ini dlanjut tolong kasih tanggapan kalian ya…

_**Okey Review Please ^^**_


End file.
